


Trust George

by Natasha



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Gauda Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha/pseuds/Natasha
Summary: Perhaps the scenes we saw on Gauda Prime were just Federation propaganda... Or perhaps George Drake is just a car thief.





	Trust George

**Author's Note:**

> Written for b7friday: the prompt was to write a PGP story but to make it optimistic/hopeful.

The street lights were far apart and the driveway was poorly lit. Almost all of the houses were in the dark and it was only when George Drake came close to a white Mercedes he was planning to steal that he noticed flickering light in one of the windows, coming from a screen. Apparently there was a boy in the room, no older than seven or eight, watching something on DVD. George recognized it: it was the last episode of  _Blake's 7_ , the one in which they all got killed. The boy seemed to be watching it for the first time, judging by his reactions: he gripped hard the arms of his chair, leaned forward and then back, and his chest heaved as though he sighed, or even cried, with terror and shock.

George moved on down the street and finally spotted the Mercedes. One of the windows was half-open, just as it had been earlier that day when he'd first noticed it. It was his lucky day: something must have gone wrong with the alarm and it hadn't gone off when the owner forgot to close the window. He pulled a piece of stiff wire out of his pocket and made a loop at its end. He inserted the wire through the window, hoping to be able to open the door from the inside without making any noise.

'What are you doing?'

George froze for a second, but relaxed immediately as he realized that the voice belonged to a child. It was the boy who had been watching  _Blake's 7_ : perhaps the ending upset him so much that he had to go outside and take a walk to calm down. George knew he had plenty of time to run away, but he thought it would be a pity to miss such a good job. Perhaps, he thought, he could still make it if he managed to handle the boy.

'Who are you?'

George straightened up and turned towards him. 'I'm...' he started. Then he coughed and deliberately made his voice an octave lower than the tone he normally used. 'Well, you know who I am, don't you?'

Frowning, the boy turned on the torch light on his cell phone and pointed it at George's figure. George knew what the light would show. The clothes were different but the rest of it was practically the same: broad shoulders, burly build, strong facial features and curly hair. Even the scar was there – not exactly on the same spot as in the episode, but close enough, spreading like a white trace above his eye and through his eyebrow. The boy's mouth was now wide open, and so were his eyes. He stepped back in awe. 'You're... you're...'

George smiled and placed one hand reassuringly on the boy's shoulder.

'Yes. It's me – Blake.'

The boy's face was a mixture of shock and delight, and it took a while before he remembered to turn off the torch light and stopped flashing it into George's face. George sighed with relief: strong light pointed at his face awoke unpleasant memories.

'But – but – how did you end up here? In the twenty-first century?'

George knew this question would follow. 'It was a mistake,' he explained. 'I used the teleport too close to a space-time anomaly. A kind of – a black hole.'

'An anomaly! And then it made you travel back in time!' the boy exclaimed, all excited.

'That's right,' George said. 'I've been stuck here for a while.'

The boy seemed overjoyed. 'But then – ' he asked his hero, 'then you didn't really die? Avon didn't really kill you on Gauda Prime?'

'Of course not. What would I be possibly doing on such a godforsaken world as Gauda Prime? It was just Federation propaganda. They broadcast that scene throughout the galaxy. It was deliberately released at a date very close to a major public holiday, to make the resistance sympathizers additionally depressed. Avon and I watched it together, several times. Avon always laughs at that actor who impersonates him, screaming insanely, 'Have you betrayed me?' – and at the fake Blake, who says all the wrong things that make Avon lose his mind. Some of the Federation broadcasting must have travelled through that space-time anomaly, too.'

While he was talking, George managed to open the door. He entered the car and sat behind the wheel.

'You're going to steal this car?' the boy asked. George nodded. 'I'm afraid I have to. I need it.'

The boy didn’t say anything; it would never occur to him to suspect the motives of his hero. George had one last thought. 'Perhaps some people will be looking for me,' he said. 'They won't be wearing the Federation uniforms, of course –'

The boy winked knowingly: ' – but they won't fool me. Don't worry. I won't tell them anything.'

'I knew I could trust you,' George said in a deep voice and turned on the engine. The boy leaned through the half-open window.

'Blake,' he said. 'Just one more question, before you leave. How did you get this scar?'

Suddenly, George froze. His expression turned blank and the confident half-smile disappeared from his lips. His shaky fingers touched his temples and he closed his eyes.

'I – I can't remember,' he muttered.

And the truth was, he couldn't.


End file.
